The trap
by hidden13131
Summary: Sam and Danny get kidnapped by Vlad's ghostly minions. Danny and Sam aren't too worried, until they discover what the minions are scheming.
1. The Trap

**This is my first Fan Fiction Writing, tell me what you think. **

**Also I don't own Danny Phantom. **

Danny and Sam are both 16 years old and like and friends they just like to hang out. Tucker was busy that day so Sam and Danny got a day to themselves. Of course Tucker knew Danny wouldn't admit this true feelings to Sam even though it's been more than two years. Sam was hoping for the day but of course he probably wouldn't.  
They have decided to go on a walk later at night just to relax for one day without ghost attacks. Danny never got a night to just be with Sam. That's when Danny decided to lay on the grass and star gaze which Sam thought it was kind of a romantic idea, but if course she didn't say anything. While they were star gazing Sam had falling asleep. A little while later Danny ended up falling asleep close to Sam. While they were sleeping a semi trucked had pulled up, of course they were knocked out and didn't realize that they were carried into a semi truck and locked inside.  
It was maybe around 10 a.m when Danny had woken up. When he looked around he saw they weren't outside and that they were on a random bed in a truck. The top of the truck had a one way glass view so they could see outside. Danny didn't feel like waking up Sam and changed into ghost form and went to the side of the truck when he got shocked. That's when he noticed that there was a ghost field around the truck.  
"How can I get out of here" Danny thought to himself.  
"Hopefully Sam doesn't wake up soon."  
That's when he felt the truck tires stop and heard the door open, he stared at the larger door and picked up Sam. When he went to run out he was stopped by three large men.  
"Who are you?" Danny tried to say as loudly without waking up Sam.  
" We are here to test something and we know your secret Danny Phantom."  
Danny got quiet and said how do you know.  
To which they just grinned and said we want to see something so you will be here for awhile.  
Danny thinking of an idea went to his ghost form and turned invisible. He walked though them and went to the ghost shield and went to turn human form, right when he was about to change he got shot with a tranquilizer.  
Now you will be staying here without a problem now won't you said the captain of the crew.  
Can't wait to see how your little girlfriend acts to this he chuckled and locked the doors.


	2. The Plan

The Plan

**As you may know I don't own Danny phantom and thank you guys who keep are reading this. This is my first fan fiction story and enjoy it. **

It must have been at least two days since they last stopped. Danny said to Sam who been quiet.

I think I got an idea Sam said in almost a whisper, still can't believe she was kidnapped by some psychos.

So what we got to do is wait for them to open the door n u turn invisible and walk to the side n turn human or destroy the ghost shield and get out and try to find are way back to Amity Parks.

Once Sam was done explaining the plan Danny agreed to it but was still nervous about it.

Later on that day the truck had slammed to a stop and the door were open while Danny turned invisible and phased though them and transformed back to human to run he decided to lock the people in the back in the truck.

They were trapped he thought to himself, now we can escape. He ran outside of the ghost shield and turned back human and walked out next to Sam.

Where are we, it looks like the middle of nowhere, Sam said to Danny.

Danny grabbed Sam by the waist and flew up in the air. Sam was shocked on how quick he reacted and how kind of romantic is was. Sam had yelped in surprise, not used to flying and looked up at Danny who looked cute in the light. Where are we going Sam said while Danny flew.

Well first off we are going to get as far as we can from those people and then find a town to see if we can find out where the hell we are.

Sam just smiled and held on tightly to Danny hoping not to fall and just to hug him. The rest of the way to a town was quiet and by time they got there it was nightfall. Danny was exhausted from flying and noticed Sam had falling asleep while they were flying. Danny changed back to human form and headed to the closet hotel to find a phone and a place to crash for the night. When he got there he noticed he still had his money in his pocket and got the cheapest room and called Tucker. Tucker answered the phone on the third ring and started to question Danny.

Where are you guys, what happen, is Sam with you, where are you, should I get your parents? Tucker asked in a concern voice.

Danny answered the question in order. We're in Green Bay Wisconsin, we were kidnapped by some psycho, yes Sam is with me, yes tell my parents they can fine me and Jazz is probably worried about me he said exhaustedly.

Dude are you sure this isn't one Vlad's plans? Tucker said with curiously

Danny didn't even think of that and just got quiet.

Danny, dude are you still there.

What, oh yeah sorry I'm exhausted can we talk tomorrow?

Tucker sighed as he said he will be coming out first thing in the morning. Also one quick thing make sure you use protection with Sam.

Shut up Tuck you know I'm not going to try anything. Then hanging up the phone.

He looked over at Sam who was laying still but shivering.

Danny put the covers over both of them and got as close as he can to Sam trying to keep her warm. Soon enough Danny was knocked out.


	3. The day alone

The day alone

Danny woke up and saw that the bed was empty. He looked over at the alarm on the tiny night stand next to him and saw it was only five thirty in the morning. Weird Sam usual isn't up this early he thought to himself. He sat silently when he hear the bathroom door creek a little and Sam came out in her usual clothes.

Wow you are up early, Sam said with a smirk on her face

Well can't blame me I just woke up. What about you why are you early? Danny said realizing he fell took off his shirt in his sleep.

I heard you and Tucker talk a little bit and heard how he will be coming early, so I just wanted be to ready before they came.

Oh. Danny said calmly. I 'ma go take a shower.

After that was said and Danny shut the door Sam fixed the bed up and watched T.V for a little. About ten minutes later Danny came out of the bathroom and dressed except for his shirt, which Sam noticed he had a small mark of abs. Danny lied on the bed relaxing for the moment when he heard the T.V talk about how Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson had gone missing and no one had heard from them for the past week.

Great Danny said, now will have people asking questions and others thinking we did it.

Sam looked at him concerned. We can handle it I mean you did save the world before right? So aren't you kind of used to being question a lot.

Danny sighed, yeah but I don't want anyone thinking we had sex.

Sam laid down next to him, you worry too much you know that she smirked.

Danny leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek and blushed a little. Sam looked back over at him and laid her head on his chest and looked up.

I love you, Danny said

I love you to, Sam said back.

You want to go outside and walk around a little bit or would you rather stay here, Danny asked already knowing the answer to his question.

What you think Sam said with a grin while putting on her combat boots.

Danny got up and threw on his shirt and shoes, grabbing Sam's hand, they walked together in happiness.

About an hour has passed and it was still pretty empty but they didn't mind it, sometimes it's nice to be alone outside without any worries. Danny thought. Sam was still a little nervous about the people in the truck, even though they are being questioned in another town she feels like they know where she is. Danny leaned over in the grass and tightly held Sam and kissed her on the lips. Sam knew he was trying to calm her which worked a little bit and leaned back in for a kiss. They sat there for about ten minutes making out when Danny said lets go back to the room and continue this his said with a silly grin.

When they got back to their room it was only about six forty and Tucker probably won't be here till seven thirtyish. Danny locked the door and went back to Sam. A small kiss lead them to a make out session. Yeah they had fake out make out but this one was for real. Sam run her hair though Danny's shadowy color hair and laid down on the bed. Danny went to her neck and knew they would have hickeys but they could cover it. This was the best moment of their life.


	4. The Explanation

How to explain.

It was about seven in the morning when there was knock on the door.

Danny, Sam, are you here? Tucker called though the door.

Nice timing Tuck, Danny said sarcastically.

Danny opened the door and noticed that his parents and Dani were there. Dani ran into the room before anyone got the chance. Danny fell back in surprise at how quick she was to hug, and then letting go to hug Sam who was able to balance herself. Then his parents came in and hugged him and Sam which kind of shocked her. Last was Tucker who came in smirked when he saw the hickey on their necks?

Did you two enjoy your time alone Tucker said with a rising eye brow.

Shut it Tuck, Danny said annoyed.

Danny! Dani yelled happily, I saw you on the news and I went to Fenton works to go with Tucker and your parents to find you.

Wait you told them? Sam asked finally speaking up.

Yep and they accepted me and told me I can go with.

Danny how have you been, have you been eating are you injured, Maddie said cutting off their conversation.

Were fine as Danny hugged his parents and were surprised they hugged Sam to, Sam's usual not the type of person who accepts hugs from anyone.

Should we get going? Jack asked with a loud booming voice.

They all piled into the family R.V and started to head back to Amity Park, about a two and a half hour drive from where they were. Danny and Sam sat on one side while Tucker and Dani got the other side and his parents sat in front.

So how did you guys get kidnapped, how you escape, why did they take you, do you know what happen to them? Jack asked in a matter of seconds.

Danny and Sam sighed as they told them how they were out to star graze when they fell asleep and the people must have taken them then. We escaped with Sam plan of me turning invisible and walk through them, blow up there ghost portal and then we flew to the closest town and went to a hotel and got a room and stayed there for the night. They didn't really say why they took us, all we know is that they had a plan and needed us. They got taken to another town to be questioned, we left a note inside the front of the truck stating how people are in the back and kidnapped kids and we happen to escape and lock them there so they don't chase us.

Well a lot had happen in a week for you guys, haven't it. Maddie said with a grin happy to see her son.

Um. I need to tell you guys something Dani said softly.

What's wrong Dani, Sam said with a pity face.

W-Well before I left I find some papers that talked about all the clones he made and find my document, I think you guys should read it. Dani said without making eye contact.

As they read the paper they notice how it showed Danny Phantoms DNA, but there was another paper with someone else DNA.

It's my DNA Sam said surprised.

Well if they mix two DNA doesn't that make parents Tucker said loudly enough for Maddie and Jack to hear.

Yeah that it true, Maddie replied, so that would mean Danny and Sam are parents, wouldn't it, she said gulping.

They all turned towards Danielle who had her head down with tears in her eyes not knowing what will happen now.

Danny and Sam sat there shocked for a second, then grabbed Danielle and hugging her tightly, which shocked her, thinking they wouldn't want her there.

Dani looked at them not knowing what to say. She gripped on to Danny and Sam not letting them go. So can I call you guy's mom and dad she said with a small smirk.

Of course you can, they said together.

After all the information they got told they crashed. Danny and Sam had their heads next to each other while Dani laid across them. Tucker fell asleep on his own seat.

Were grandparents wait till Jazz finds that out, Maddie said with a grin.

Ha she'll be so uncomfortable at first. Jack said with his voice echoing off the R.V

Jack try to keep it down they're all sleeping, and Dani sleeps the same way as Danny she said with a giggle.

What are we going to do with these kids Jack said jokingly.

A new life for them is about to happen.


	5. What now

What now?

They got home around ten in the morning, later than they had hoped. They got out of the R.V went inside to relax. It was pretty peaceful to not worry about ghost, Danny said to Sam, Tucker and Danielle. They all looked at him surprised with how clam he was after being kidnapped by some of Vlad's goons.

Aren't you worried about the goons coming back or Vlad showing up, Tucker asked for everyone.

Not a second after he said that the door bell has rang. Jack bellowed Hey Vlad man and all the kids groaned.

Kids come down stairs to say hi to Vlad, Jack shouted.

They all sat in silence for a minute. Are you okay seeing Vlad Sam asked Danielle who looked annoyed. We could just say you're sleeping if u want.

No I think I'll be fine Dani said.

When the teens got downstairs Vlad was sitting on the couch with that stupid simile of his and trying to flirt with Maddie. He saw Danny come down the stairs and Sam who had Dani grabbing her hand from behind and lastly Tucker.

Well isn't this a surprise he said grinning at Dani who was already getting mad.

Why are you here Vlad? Danny said his eyes glowing green.

I heard you and Sam gotten kidnapped and wanted to see how your parents are doing but it looks like you got out perfectly fine.

Yeah were fine thanks Vlad now if you don't mind were leaving. Danny said his eyes getting greener by the minute.

Were you going, Maddie asked.

To the Nasty burger Danny said trying not to show he was lying.

Maddie knew he was lying but let him go knowing that he didn't like Vlad much. She was surprised when Dani moved away from Vlad as quickly as she did. I wonder what those kids are hiding she thought to herself.

Once they were out of view from everyone in town Danny went ghost and not a moment later his and Danielle's ghost sense went off. Sam grabbed the Fenton thermos and got ready to get any ghost that came near. Shocker it was Vlad.

What do you want Vlad. Danny said irately.

Well I guess you guys know the truth about Danielle being your kid but she is already stronger than I want her to be to take away.

What do you mean Sam said ready to shoot the thermos.

Those dumbass who took you didn't tell you? God I really need to hire new people. Anyways they had a choice they make you have a baby that so I can raise him as my own, or they could shock you and have someone else have sex with Sam.

You're one crazed up fruit loop Danny said. Why don't you just have your own kid and raise him.

Because your father married the love of my life Vlad said getting annoyed.

Sam will you do the honors of shutting him up, Danny said.

Sam grinned and sucked up Vlad in the thermos before he got a chance to do anything.

So Vlad wants you guys to have kids to raise them as his own Tucker said.

Well yeah, I'm old enough to fight back and hurt him they believe they were his children and then grow up evil like I was supposed to. Dani said trying to act tough.

Come on lets get home before they fools find out were back and we know there plan so we will be ready for them Danny said.

Before we get there can you tell your parents about your powers, your mom is getting suspicious, Sam said annoyed.

I will tomorrow I promise okay Sam and Dani you have to tell them to okay?

Dani nodded her head and hugged her parents.

Sam gave Danny a kiss on the lip and hugged Danielle one last time before heading home.


	6. The secrets are out

The Secrets come out

The next morning Danny called Sam and Tucker, telling them to come at noon. Dani was already down stairs eating some waffles. It was eleven thirty, so he had a half an hour before he had to tell his parents. Tucker got there by eleven forty five.

You ready to tell them Tucker asked.

Danny nodded, just waiting for Sam to get here.

It was a few minutes before twelve when Sam finally got there. Sorry I know it's almost time I had to get out without my parents knowing.

Jazz, Mom, Dad can you come here I need to tell you something Danny said.

You're going to tell them Jazz asked?

Yeah it's better to tell them now isn't it.

What do you need to tell us Danny? Maddie said coming up from the Lab

Well you know how I've been out later and my grades slipped to a C, and been sleeping more than normally. Maddie and Jack just nodded well the reason is because of this, as he let the white rings appear and transform him into Danny Phantom. Also before you say anything, if I have kids they get my power right Dani, as she stood and transform herself. Lastly the reason Sam and I were kidnapped was because Vlad wants us to have a baby so he can take it and raise it as his own. If we don't he will try to kill me and force another ghost to do it with her. Danny said sighing.

Wait Vlad why would he want the ghost baby he couldn't handle it.

Vlad is a ghost hello have you not notice the way he watches Danny or me. Dani said with an attitude.

Dani be nice to your grandparents, Sam said. But yeah honestly its true he's a ghost wants a ghost baby for himself to have the perfect son and to raise him to be evil.

I can't believe that I have to ghost in my house and couldn't tell Jack said mumbling quietly.

Wait if he wants your kid why didn't he take Dani? Jazz asked a little confused.

She has Danny's power and he tried to kill her before, she can beat him as much as Danny can Sam said sticking up for them.

That makes sense Maddie said quietly.

Tucker finally spoke up, you guys want to go get some food?

Sure, the three teens said together.

Bye Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sam, Maddie said to them quickly.

While they were walking towards the Nasty Burger, Danny grabbed Sam and then Dani. While they were walking Tucker took a picture and smirked.

The first family photo Tucker said grinning widely.

**Sorry I know this chapter is shorter than others I'm just having writers block right now. I should have two more chapters up by Friday maybe four depending how much time I get. Well how do you like it so far?**


	7. Relax or Panic

**Relax or Panic**

It was about ten pm when they started heading back to Sam place. For once they had a day to hangout. No ghost had attack Amity Park that day well except for Vlad, who was still trapped in the thermos.

"You guys want to just crash at my house"? Sam asked.

"I wish I have a family party to go to" Tucker said sighing, "speaking of that I got to go I am going to miss curfew. See yeah guys later."

"What about you Danny, Danielle"

"Wouldn't your parent freak if I slept over." Danny said with a smirk.

"They are out of town for the next week, so they won't know." Sam said thankfully.

"Can we sleep over at mom's please Dad?" Danielle said with puppy eyes.

"Ha-ha yeah why not. Let me just call home." Danny said with a grin.

It was only midnight but Danielle had crashed pretty quickly, being in new soft pajamas. Sam and Danny were hanging out in her room, both not being tired.

"You want to share a bed or would you rather have your own?" Sam asked with a light blush on her face

"Would it be okay if we shared a bed?" Danny asked reciting the question. _We been dating for two years and we are still awkward with each other. Danny thought to himself. _

"Just share the bed it gets cold in here anyways." Sam said throwing a pillow at Danny's face.

"You know I usual sleep without a shirt on right?" Danny told her.

"That's fine with me, no ones going to know but me, you and probably Dani." Sam said with a smirk.

Danny got in the bed next to Sam and then turned off the light. The room was pitch black and Danny was holding Sam like he done before when they fall asleep together. _Thank god her parents won't be here till next week. _Danny thought to himself, before knocking out.

"Sam are you home?" Pam called though out the house.

"How can that kid sleep almost till noon and they have an attitude when she wakes up." Jeremy said to Pam.

They got up to Sam's room and saw her still sleeping peacefully. Jeremy went by Sam's bed while Pam opened up the windows to let the sunlight shine in. When Pam went by the bed she saw Danny lying next to her.

"Samantha Manson!" Pam yelled loud enough to make everyone hear her.

Sam and Danny both jumped up in shock from her voice. _Great Sam thought just what I need for them to be home early. _

"Why is he in the same bed as you, and why did you let him stay over without telling us!" Jeremy said trying not to sound mad.

"Well thanks for asking how I've been or seeing I was okay being kidnapped but whatever." Sam said sighing annoyed.

"What were you two doing sleeping in the same bed and shirtless!" Pam said noticing Danny was shirtless.

"Oh yeah that well I usual don't sleep with a shirt on." Danny said embarrassed.

Right when they were about to yell more Danielle came in Sam's room coming to see what's happening. When she saw Pam and Jeremy she walked back but Pam grabbed her arm and yanked her back in the room.

"Wait whose this." Pam said acting normal in front of Dani.

"Don't yank my kid like that." Danny and Sam said in union.

_Shit now we have to explain why we said that._ Sam thought to herself.

"What!" Pam and Jeremy screamed.

"Danny can you take Dani out of here please, I'll meet you at your house later," she said hugging Dani goodbye and giving Danny a kiss.

After Danny and Danielle left the fighting continued.

"You are sleeping with him and you guys have a kid? How is that even possible she's like fourteen you guys are sixteen, unless you had her when you were two there is no way possible."

Sam rolled her eyes and replied back with "some guy mixed Danny and mines DNA, speed up the again process and boom he made us have a kid, plus weren't having sex we just slept in the same bed so can you relax."

"You're out of control you know what I am done with you, your kicked out, now grab your stuff and leave." Pam said raging with irritation.

_I knew this day would come_, Sam thought. _Now that it is here I'm kind of happy not to live with people who don't care about me. _Sam grabbed her suit case and threw in clothes and a few things of jewelry.

"I am finally out of here, thank god." Sam said shutting the door.

She got to Danny house and told everyone what happened. Thank god Maddie said it was okay to stay there till she was eight teen. _Now how will things change. _Sam thought to herself.

**I got one chapter up now just to do the other, and thanks for every one who is reading this, also followers. Also special thanks from Emmazippy577 for helping me with some ideas on how to write this. Well hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	8. Again

Again.

It was just a few days after Sam been staying at Danny's with no parents telling her how to act she felt free finally. Danny and her shared a bed Dani, got the guest room. Of course Tucker was teasing them about sharing a room and to be careful you don't want to get caught jokes but they were fine sharing a room. Yet when they went to bed that night, the goons showed up, of course Vlad had the ghost birds to turn them intangible so they can easily get put in the back of the truck.

"Ugh why is the sun shining directly on us?" Danny said trying to sleep a little longer.

"Danny maybe you should look around." Sam said knowing where they were already.

"Good morning sunshine's." Vlad's voice echoed over the small speakers. "How did you guys sleep?"

"Oh great, let me guess you're going to keep us in here until we have sex to have a kid for you right?" Danny said annoyed.

"Good job Daniel you're catching on fast. Vlad said with an evil laugh. "But if you don't I can force you to and also there is no way you can escape this time, everything is built and your ghost powers will not work with that ankle brace on you."

"What is the big deal, why couldn't you just have your own kids instead of making us have some?" Sam said irritated.

"Well I have two options, since the Maddie is taken by that idiot Jack, I can make you guys have the kid or I can do it with Sam and make it our kid." Vlad said in a deeper tone.

"What?!" Danny and Sam yelled back in union. "There is no way I would sleep with you." Sam said disgusted by his response.

"Well then Samantha I recommend you do it with Daniel, otherwise you know the options." Vlad said with an evil tone.

"Well we only have one option and there is no way I am letting you have sex with Vlad." Danny said calmly.

"True." Sam said with a sigh, "fine Vlad we will do it, but good luck getting the kid from us."

"Wonderful." Vlad said "now I'll let you guys have privacy I'll give you a day and it better be done."

It was about nine at night and Sam and Danny were talking.

"Well what else do we have to do Sam, either we do it, or Vlad does it." Danny said.

"I know, I'm just nervous." Sam said trying to sound strong.

"Well just hold on to me if you're scared." Danny said with a grin and leaned in to kiss Sam.

Danny knew one day this would happen, he wanted to be with Sam forever, yet he was nervous himself. Danny started going down on Sam's neck leaving hickeys. Sam started to do the same to Danny. _This is actually really fun, _Sam thought to herself. Danny reached for her shirt and lifted it up, while Sam was under him getting his pants down. Sam knew what was next and she couldn't wait.

It went on like that for a long time. After they were done Danny and said had ended up falling asleep.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Vlad said over the speaker.

"Can we sleep past eight?" Danny grumbled.

"Well if you want some food I suggest you guys get up." Vlad said knowing they had to be hungry.

Sam and Danny grabbed their clothes still dazed from last night and waited for Vlad or his goons to bring their food.

"Danny what do you think Dani and Tucker are doing surely they know we left already." Sam said worrying about Dani.

"Dani probably told mom and dad and called Tucker, now they are probably tracking us and trying to find us." Danny said thinking how they all would react.

Vlad came in through the side door interrupting there conversation gave them their food. "You can go home tomorrow but first we're going to give you a test." Vlad said handing her a pregnancy test, and an ecto plasma test. After you take these and they're positive you may go.

Sam went to the bathroom and took the test and waited the ten minutes. They both appeared positive.

"Now can we go home?" Sam said while sitting back by Danny.

"Also can you take this stupid ankle brace off." Danny said annoyed with it on.

"Very well as he unlocked the ankle brace and left the truck.


	9. Time for the truth

Time to tell everything

The truck stopped right outside of Amity Park and opened the doors. The sun wasn't up yet and the town was still sleeping. No one was see the truck outside of town and two teenagers getting forced out onto the street.

"I'm going ghost." Danny said changing into Phantom. "Are you ready to go home and tell everyone you're going to have a kid?"

"Are you ready to tell everyone you have ghost powers?" Sam said with a smirk.

"I am if you are." Danny said grabbing Sam and flying off.

They got outside of Fenton works and Danny changed back to human form. When he walked in the door he saw Dani sleeping on the couch facing the door, Tucker was on the other couch and his parents were in there room. Once the door shut a loud alarm went off waking up everyone in the house.

"Mom, dad, you're alive you're not trapped!" Dani yelled as she ran to hug her parents.

"Man you guys really got to stop getting trapped by Vlad. Why he let you go so early, or did you decide to have another night alone?" Tucker said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Danny replied annoyed.

"Well by the looks of your necks, I would say alone but how wore down you look I'm guessing you were taken by Vlad again." Tucker said smirking.

"Is that Danny and Sam?" Maddie called as she walked down the stairs.

"Kids you're back! Did he do anything to hurt you, why did he let you come back home so quickly? Maddie said rushing her words.

"Mom, dad we got some stuff to tell you." Danny said looking over at Sam.

"Tucker maybe you and Dani should sit down to." Sam said looking at the floor.

"We had three options, but two of them were up to Sam, no way were going with the third." Danny said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Our first choice was to you know make it our own kid, the second option was to make it Vlad's and I's kid which I would never do, the last one was to drug us and then make some other ghost have kids with one of us." Sam said with a sigh.

"Wait that means you guys are having another kid?" Dani asked happily.

"Yeah pretty much, half ghost half human." Danny said and noticed Tucker laughing loudly.

"I knew you guys would end up having sex before you're out of school, but I didn't think you'd have two kids before this." Tucker said still laughing hard.

"Are you sure you're you know pregnant Sam, did you take a pregnancy test, and do you have Ecto plasma in you?" Maddie said with a questioning look.

Jack pulled out an Ecto reader and pointed it towards Sam. It beeped a few times before he said anything and everyone just waited.

"Well what's it say?" Jazz asked finally speaking.

"Her body has about ten percent Ecto Plasma in her and it's going to build up over the next five months." Jack said, "Still there's a lot of Ecto Plasma for one kid."

"The kid will grow twice as fast as a normal baby does so she should be able to go to the doctors in maybe a week or two to see the heartbeat. But we might have to lie about how long she's been pregnant otherwise they might get suspicious." Maddie said.

"Well I guess were are going to have to wait." Sam said squeezing Danny's hand.


	10. Doctor vist

Doctor visit

It's been about five weeks since Sam got pregnant and she was getting a baby bump look on her stomach. Danny was trying to comfort her while she had morning sickness and everyone tried to help her stay relaxed and off her. Sam of course believed she didn't need their help and tried to do stuff on her own.

"Wow Sam you're twice as big as I was when I was about ten weeks pregnant." Maddie said while looking helping her get ready for the doctors.

"I can't help it I'm craving so much and I've been throwing up a lot. At least no one else has seen me like this, I can stand for myself but it would be a pain to deal with the girls." Sam said getting into the car.

"Well tell me what they say when you get back hunny." Maddie said before handing Danny the keys. "Also where is this place?"

"It's in the next town just so no one will see me." Sam said calmly.

"Alright be careful you two." Maddie said before walking inside the house.

"You ready?" Danny said while looking over at Sam.

"I guess ready as I'll ever be." Sam said relaxing in her seat and grabbing Danny's free hand.

It was about a half an hour trip but Sam had fallen asleep in the seat. Danny just smiled as he nudged her awake. "Sam were at the doctors you got to wake up." Danny said quietly to not startle her.

"Alright I'm awake. Sam said giving him a playful punch.

When they got inside they went to the receptions and told them who they were and were told to wait for their doctor to call them back. It felt like forever but it was only ten minutes.

"Sam Manson." The doctor called them into the room.

They got up and went to the room where the doctor had to ask questions.

"How far along are you, how old are you, how much weight have you gained, is he the father?" The doctor asked before letting anyone speak.

"I'm five weeks, sixteen years old, I don't know the weight, and yes he is the father. Sam said as the doctor wrote it down.

"One last one is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes." Sam said while staring at her with a glare of annoyance.

"Alright let's see if we can see anything." The doctor said while starting to scan her stomach.

"Well you must be lucky hopefully you don't mind two kids." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"What?!" Both the teens said in union, "are you sure there is two?"

"Guess you weren't excepting that to happen. I'm guessing it was your first for fun and didn't except to be having twins." The doctor said with a grin.

"Yeah that's what happen." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you two should come in every few weeks, you might be early if the kids keep growing fast." The doctor said calmly. "Keep off your feet for a little it'll help you and the kids relax more."

"Okay," Sam said getting up to leave.

"I'll be seeing you guys in two weeks." The doctor waved goodbye and shut the door.

When they got in the car and were ready to go Sam let out a sigh and looked exhausted.

"You still want to go to the store and get some clothes to be more comfy or just go home and sleep?" Danny asked looking at how quickly she was falling asleep.

"Just let's go home, we can maybe go another day." Sam said shutting her eyes and knocking out.

When they got home Danny turned into Phantom grabbed Sam and went invisible and took her to the bedroom. _I don't want anyone to wake her she was just so tired and looked like she wasn't feeling up to walking. _Danny headed downstairs forgetting to turn back to his human form and sat on the couch. Dani came down stairs and sat next to him.

"Where's mom?" Dani asked.

"She's sleeping upstairs. Hey would you be happy to have two little brothers or sisters or a brother and sister." Danny asked hoping for a positive voice.

"There's two of them?!" Maddie called walking up the stairs from the basement.

Jazz and Jack all came to the living room and looked at Danny.

"Uh why are you in Phantom form?" Jazz asked.

"Oh yeah that and yeah Sam is having twins. I wanted to see how Dani acted but she never got the chance to respond." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked noticing she wasn't here.

"She's upstairs sleeping." Danny said "Well what do you think Dani."  
Dani's eyes lit up in excitement. "Two more ghost in this town, now I can teach them new stuff."

"Don't think about teaching them violence" Sam said coming downstairs to join.

They all started laughing. A_t least we have a two more months till school _Sam thought. _At least we don't have too much to worry about yet._


	11. Boy or girl

Boy or Girl?

It was two weeks before school was going to start and Sam was ten weeks pregnant. She had another appointment and because the speed of them was a quicker than others they are able to see if the twins are a boy or a girl, maybe both, but who knows. This time Dani got to go with to see what it was like and she couldn't wait.

"Mom when are we going I want to know if the babies are boys or girls or a chance of both." Dani complained.

"We're leaving in a few minutes don't worry Dani and maybe you can help us choose the baby stuff afterwards." Sam said with a small grin on her face.

"I get to help choose their clothes and bed spreads and stuff like that?" Dani exclaimed happily.

"Yes, just nothing pink." Sam responded.

"Great" Danny mumbled as his and Dani's ghost sense went off. "Let me guess Vlad or Skulker."

"We can handle this," Dani said as she transform into Phantom form.

"Clam down Ghost-child" Skulker said as him and all of Danny's enemies came to his room. "We heard about you and your girlfriend having a kid and thought we be nice and bring some stuff." As all the ghost nodded their heads.

"Wow you guys actually do have a heart, when you're not trying to attack me." Danny said smirking.

"Just a question I have to ask, do you know what happens when a ghost and a human have a kid?" Ember said quietly.

"Not really." Sam and Danny said together.

"Well if a ghost and human have a kid the DNA will cause the human to have some ghost powers so officially she will have some powers and will gain them more after the kids are born, right now they're taking the energy, that's why she might seem more exhausted." Walker said looking towards Sam.

Danny, Sam and Dani were left speechless. _That explains why I'm exhausted most of the time, hopefully I can handle it back at school. Sam thought to herself. _

"Well we got to make it to our appointment." Danny said without looking up.

"Goodbye ghost child, we will be back soon." Skulker said grin grinning, and leaving the presents they brought.

They got in the car and started it up, _thank god my parents have a normal car in the garage they don't use._ Danny thought to himself. He looked back to make sure they were all ready, Sam had her eyes closed dazing off already and Dani playing on her phone. _Well this is the time to find out what the kids will be. Danny thought grinning to himself._

They just made it in time for the appointment, thankfully Sam woke up ten minutes before they got there, Dani just spent the time with headphones on and playing on her phone. Danny just drove and listen to the radio. Never had they thought they would have to do this at sixteen years old. Right when they checked in the doctor had called them back, _the best moment of my life right now, Danny and Sam thought in union. _

"Are you ready to see if it's a boys or girls or a chance of both?" The doctor asked as she got ready to scan her stomach. "Who is the other girl you brought, family member?"

"Yeah she's my cousin who's staying with us, over the summer." Danny said giving Dani a look not to say anything.

"Oh, wow I'm surprised you're not her dad, she looks a lot like you and somewhat like Sam." The doctor said eyeing the teens.

"Can you see anything?" Sam said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah you see this one on the right who is holding out their thumb, that's the boy. The one on the left who has their arms out, like she's trying to hug you, that's a girl. So you will be having twins one a boy and one a girl." The doctor said with a grin on her face. "Congrats."

The doctor left the room. "You guys can go home now." She said with a grin on her face.

"I'll have a baby brother and sister!" Dani yelled once they got in the car. "Yes now I get to teach them new stuff!"

"Wow you seem pretty excited to have to help take care of two babies." Sam said with a small giggle in.

"Hey I get to teach them how to use their powers first." Danny said to Dani.

"Fine but shouldn't you tell grandma, grandpa, Jazz and Tucker before we go to the store?" Dani said making a point.

"We can call them, tell them and then head to the store." Sam said with a grin.

"Put Tucker on speaker I want to hear his reaction." Dani said with a giggle.

First they called Maddie and Jack who were happy to have three grandchildren and two girls which made Maddie laugh happily. Than Jazz who was trying to give them names after genius. Last it was Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, what do you think we should name the boy and girl?" Danny asked normally.

"Wait you're having a boy and a girl, great two girls with ghost powers to attack me." Tucker said with a joking tone. "The boy should be Tucker, you know to remember your best friend, and the girl should be Foletia." Tucker said trying to put his name in both genders.

"Really Tucker and Foletia." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Why not then you can remember me forever." Tucker said trying not to laugh.

"Will decide on it later okay? And we will tell you right away." Danny said laughing himself.

"Okay Remember Tucker and Foletia are really popular names." Tucker said before he hung up.

"What should we name them?" Sam said looking over at Dani and Danny.

** So if you guys want you can give me names or I might just make up my own. Depends. Anyways thanks to anyone who's been reading this since the start, and leaving me positive views. Once I get the names the next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Surprise

**So sorry I've been slow on posting, breaks almost over, had sports and other stuff. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker. Anyways it should be done in another maybe five or up chapters, not a lot will be left, but still. Thanks for the reviews on the name sorry for people's I didn't chose, but they were all good names. So enjoy the Chapter.**

**Surprises…. **

Danny and Sam finally got a name for the babies, the boy was Jake, and the girl was Lilith (Lily is her nickname). Everyone was happy to hear their names, except Tucker who wanted Tucker and Foletia. Yet Sam and Danny knew how much stress it would be to be rising three kids, but their grandparents could help and Dani could go to the middle school and meet more kids her age. Yet they had a surprises for everyone after they were done shopping.

"Mom, can we get the girl the purple crib with the neon green spirals." Dani asked excited to help look for baby stuff.

"We just got in and that's the first thing you spotted, you must really like the spirals." Sam said with a small grin.

"I think it's cute for Lily." Danny said looking over at Sam.

"They almost have a whole set for it to match but you still need some items!" Dani said while trying to look around at the guy stuff.

"Man you're so much like your mom, always trying to look at everything at once. Danny said grabbing Dani hand.

"Hey I'm not that quick to look around at everything." Sam said with a smirk.

"Dad come on can we look at the guys stuff maybe Jake would like almost the same design but different colors." Dani said trying to make Danny hurry up.

"Dani relax don't rush too much." Danny said pulling Dani next to him and Sam.

"She has your energy." Sam said with a grin.

They've spent almost an hour just on Lily and next would be Jake. They ended up getting the purple crib with neon green spirals, with a matching set and the clothing that has mixes of darker colors (Sam not liking any girly colors like her mom did). Now it was time for Jakes stuff.

"Hey look at the spacey design one." Dani and Danny both said at the same time.

"You two both really love space." Sam said with a small chuckle.

"Can we get him this set please if they share a room it'll look really cool together!" Dani said with the puppy dog look, knowing Sam falls for it every time.

"Sure." Sam and Danny said.

"Yes!" Dani said jumping into the air.

Once they got everything ready to go they got in the car, even though it was five they were exhausted. Half of the stuff was being shipped to the house while the clothes and the smaller stuff had to be put in the back of the car. Dani and Sam had falling asleep and Danny had to drive. It was nice, even though school will be starting in a week and Sam won't be due till November or December if the kids grow twice as fast, thanks to the ghost DNA. _Just what we need a family of ghost, Danny said with a small chuckle._

"Sam do you want to show them the surprise now or wait till tomorrow?" Danny said as they pulled into the back of Fenton Works.

"Yeah should we wake Dani yet or carry her in?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Alright can call them all down to the living room, and tell Tucker to come so we can just tell them all at once." Danny said grabbing Dani

Not even five minutes later everyone was there, surprisingly Tucker came right away, Dani woke up once they got inside.

"Well we feel kind of bad that you're letting us stay here with Dani and thought you would like some of your own space back. Sam said looking over at Danny.

"We found our own place to stay at, and its close by here so you can visit whenever really." Danny told them as he watched their faces change.

Dani got up and started to fly around the room and singing "I get my own personal room, without having to worry what others think."

Jack and Maddie got up and hugged Danny and Sam telling them "It'll be hard at first but you guys should be fine."  
"Sweet does that mean you get your own man cave?" Tucker asked.

"Wow your growing up pretty face little brother." Jazz told him as she ruffled his hair.

"Do you guys want to see it?" Sam said with a smirk as everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's only missing the bedroom sets the furniture is there for the Basement, yes there is a ghost portal down there, living room and kitchen set, two bathrooms and four rooms but right now we're only using three till the twins get older." Danny told them as everyone listened.

They got in the car and headed to the house just a block and a half away from Fenton works and from Tuck. When they got there Danielle grabbed Sam hand and ran upstairs to tell her which one was her room and how she can set them each up. Jack and Maddie went in the basement to look at the ghost portal and computer system, while Danny and Tucker standing in the living room.

"Nice place dude I'm going to be coming here to play video games." Tucker said with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah no big deal, but I have a favor to ask you. Do you think you can set up anti-ghost shields that'll affect other ghost but me?" Danny asked with a pleading look.

"That's easy if you don't mind I need a strand of your hair and when the twins get hair there's to since there powers will be coming in before they're even one." Tucker said while looking around the house.

"Alright thanks dude." Danny said while heading upstairs.


	13. Back to school

** Back to school**

It was school tomorrow and Dani finally got to go to a real high school and she couldn't wait. Danny and Sam on the other hand were not really ready to deal with the kids at school. They avoided them half the stomach and now Sam's stomach is really showing it's hard to hide the truth, now they would have to admit it and deal with the pressure of that and Dani getting in trouble.

"Mom, Dad I have to say I'm your cousin right? But if I get in trouble they call you down right?" Dani asked innocently.

"Well you better stay out of trouble then." Sam said with a smirk.

"What if it's not my fault? Don't worry I've been in trouble a lot for things that weren't my fault you won't be in much trouble." Danny told her.

"Okay good, wait much trouble? What's that mean?" Dani said with her eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it, now go to bed will you we got school tomorrow." Danny said while giving her a hug.

"Ignore your father you won't get in trouble." Sam said hugging her and smirking.

"We should get to bed to, thankfully there's no ghost attack since they found out your having the twins and I'm the father." Danny said while lying under the cover.

"Hey you better train in the basement over the weekend to keep your strength." Sam said lying down trying to get comfy.

They ended up falling asleep in thirty minutes, Dani was out as quick as she hit the pillow with a smile on her face as she thought about school.

The next morning Sam was up by five, took a shower and got ready by six and made waffles for Danny, herself and Dani and just in case Tucker stopped by in the morning one for him. She heard Danny's alarm go off by six fifteen and listened as he woke up Dani who jumped up out of bed. Danny took a quick shower than Dani and before it was six forty five they were downstairs eating and ready to go. The doorbell rang ten minutes before they were going to leave and it was Tucker.

"You guys ready to go?" Tucker asked as he grabbed the waffle that was left for him.

"Yeah! Let's go! Come on mom and dad." Dani said trying to rush her parents.

"Clam down it's a five minute walk no big deal." Danny said

"Unless there's a ghost attack." Tucker said with a smirk

"That's not going to happen for a while." Sam said while grabbing her backpack.

"Alright true but schools going to be ruff for you guys today." Tucker said looking at his PDA.

"Thanks for the support." Danny mumbled.

When they got inside to their first period class everyone looked over at Sam noticing her stomach was twice as big from when they last saw her and knew she was pregnant by the way the stomach was out. Danny kissed her on the check before heading to his class. When Sam sat down, Paulina came by. _Here comes the comments. Sam thought to herself._

"So did you just get fat or are you really pregnant?" Paulina asked in a snotty altitude.

"Why does it matter to you?" Sam said looking at her phone.

"Well because that make you so many names, and you be known for being sixteen and pregnant.

"What if I said the ghost boy did this?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Why would he do someone like you all Goth and shit? I'm pretty and I can get a lot more attention then you." Paulina said while walking away.

_This is going to be a long year._ Sam thought to herself.

After school the four teen met up at the nasty buger and talked about their day at school, mostly Dani who made a few new friends and has no kids that like to tease for differences. Tucker and Danny had half of the classes together.

"Danny got a lot of attention for getting you pregnant!" Tucker yelled as he burst out laughing.

"At least a girl would have sex with me." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Were even dude okay?" Tucker asked.

"Even." Danny replied.

"What about you Sam?" Danny asked while taking a sip of his pop.

"Just had to deal with Paulina and I get to sit out in gym until the kids are born." Sam said calmly.

"What she say?" Dani asked.

"If I was pregnant or just fat, how I'm all these names. Blah, blah, blah." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"What you say to shut her up?" Tucker asked looking away from his PDA.

"You know me got to be a smartass, I said what if the ghost boy did this to me." Sam said as Danny looked at her weirdly.

"Like anyone is going to believe you're the ghost boy." Tucker said with a smirk looking over at Danny.

"True, what she say?" Danny asked

"Why would someone like him do someone like you all Goth and shit, he rather do someone like me whose pretty." Sam said mocking Paulina.

"Wow such a stuck up bitch for no reason." Dani said realizing what she said in front of her parents.

"Watch your mouth." Danny said with small show of green eyes.

"Y- yes sir." Dani said not wanting to get in trouble.

"This is going to be a long school year." The four teens said in union.


	14. The last doctor visit?

** So I know I've been slow on posting sorry. I have finals this week( Yeah I know they're later than everyone else) So I might have more stories up since I get out early or I might not, who knows. The story only has about six chapters left since I'm skipping lots of boring stuff I don't feel like adding in, sorry. Well anyways I know how I'm going to end the story but not like all the plans to it. Well I'll start wring and enjoy the story.**

The last doctor visit?

It was late in October and Sam was almost due. The doctors had called wanting to see how quickly they grown over this six months. Danny and Sam didn't really worry much about what the kids at school thought. Dani was known as the Fenton's cousin and had no worries about the other kids. Dani got in trouble a few times and Danny had to bail her out, including with Mr. Lancer. They were getting ready to go and it was after school on a Friday.

"You coming with Dani?" Danny yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, hold up, I'll be down in a minute." Dani yelled back.

"You ready to see what the doctor says?" Danny asked Sam with a caring look.

"I think so, I wonder why she wants us in so late." Sam said getting into the car.

"Maybe they just want to make sure of the date your due." Danny said with an innocent look.

"Ready" Dani said phasing into the car.

"Alright let's get going." Danny said with a smirk.

******

When they got to the doctor's office they were called in maybe ten minutes after they showed up. Then then got sent in the room and told to wait for another five minutes. When the Doctor came in he started to ask questions.

"Do you mind if we do a blood test on you and your cousin?" Also how has your stomach been feeling, have they been kicking a lot? Do you keep needed to pee lately? How long have you been pregnant, just to see how early their born, do you have everything ready?" The doctor said without looking up from his clipboard.

"Why do you want a blood test of my cousin and me? Danny said looking over at Dani.

"Also why both of us, if she's his cousin." Sam said hoping they don't figure it out.

"Well she just look so much like the both of you we just want to see and can you answer the other questions." The doctor said with an annoyed look.

"Can we think about the one with the blood test? Also my stomach feels fine, yeah they kick somewhat a lot. Yeah I been needed to pee a lot lately, I've been pregnant for six and a half months and yes we have everything ready." Sam said without taking a breath.

"Very well, I'll let you guys think about it but first if you don't mind I'm going to scan your stomach to see how the twins are." The doctor said already scanning Sam's stomach. "Wow they're pretty much ready to be born just in a few days, you know they aged really quickly, and they look like they've been in there for nine months."

"Well that's good and in a few days so like on the twenty-fifth or twenty-six? Sam said trying not to sound panicked.

"Yeah so maybe not going to school for the first week would be your best bet and maybe ask someone to watch the twins if your school won't let you stay out of school that long." The doctor said with a clam voice. "Now I'll leave you guys here to decide if you want to do the blood test." He said closing the door behind him.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sam said looking at Danny.

"If they know we have another kid, they found out the Phantom half of us, yet if they don't know they might start searching into us and find the real parent documents Tucker made." Danny said looking over at Dani who was looking down.

"Why don't we just let them take the blood samples, tell them that your uncle said I was his kid, but must have ended up making me a clone to you because he thought you were the perfect son." Dani said with her eyes glowing green.

"That's pretty smart, so I guess they can take blood. How you feeling Sam you look like you're ready to pass out." Danny said getting up to hold Sam.

"What, oh I'm fine you know just I have been exhausted lately." She said as her eyes flicked green for a second.

"Did your eyes just flick green, mom?" Dani asked seeing the quick green flash.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they did." Sam said sitting up.

"You have Ecto Plasma in you and now it is combing in your blood. So that would mean you're becoming a half ghost to." Danny said looking at her eyes.

"Sweet, a family with ghost powers!" Dani yelled softly while jumping.

A minute late there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in with the needles.

"So can I do the blood test?" The doctor asked looking for someone to say yes.

"Yeah, it's fine." Danny and Sam said together.

"Will it hurt?" Dani asked never having a shot before.

"Just don't pay attention to it." The doctor said giving her the shot as she started to talk again.

Sam and Danny then got their blood sample and the doctor left and said "He'll be back in about ten minutes."

Sam laid back on the table she had to sit on and started to daze off. Dani and Danny played a game on their phones. When the doctor came back he handed them the paper with their blood test on them and acted surprise, this is the second time they were showed the paper and they knew Dani was their kid. The doctor looked at them with a questioning look. Before anyone could speak Dani beat them to it.

"I'm sorry I should've told you guys, Uncle Vlad had made me a clone of you guys since Danny's the perfect son but he used Sam's DNA needed a girl and guy and ended up saying I was his kid and I just didn't know how to tell you." Dani said sounding upset and crying little tears.

"It's okay Danielle, you can still stay with us and Uncle Vlad can't tell us anything because of the accident." Danny said going to hug her.

"Don't worry Dani we will take care of you." Sam said going to hug Dani.

"Well that makes sense, don't worry I won't tell anyone, you may leave now if you want. The doctor said escorting them to the door.

When they got to the car Dani smirked while looking at her parents.

"He believed it, so now they can stop questioning us all the time. Dani said.

"Were lucky." Sam and Danny said together.

When they got home it was late and Sam knew she would be do in a few days and grabbed some clothes to stay at the hospital and feel asleep. Danny made Dani some food then they soon crashed to. _One family of ghost kids, this should be fun, Danny thought to himself before dreaming off._


	15. The Twins Come Home

Twins come home

It was a few days after the doctor appointment and Sam was due. The school had meetings all day for teachers so it was canceled for that day. It was about two in the afternoon when Sam felt her water break.

"Danny, Dani we need to go I think the twins are coming!" Sam said trying to stay calm.

"Dani go get the two bags from upstairs, and then get in the car and start calling grandma, Jazz and Tucker." Danny said while taking Sam to the car.

"I can walk you know." Sam said stubbornly.

"I know just come on we got to go." Danny said with a smirk.

They all got in the car in less than five minutes and were on their way to the hospital. Dani had finished calling everyone and they were on their ways there. When they got there Sam and Danny were taken a room in the back, while Dani was told to wait outside. Danny had on medical clothes and Danny had Sam's hand trying to keep her clam. The doctors kept telling her to push and another doctor was on the side of him waiting for the first kid to come out. After about twenty minutes both of the kids were out and crying.

"Congrats on two healthy twins." The doctor said handing Sam both the babies in the cloths.

"They're so small but Lily and Jake are born now." Sam said smiling and hugging the both of them then handing them to Danny.

"Wow they felt heavier in your stomach." Danny said with a grin on his face. Can't wait till they start using their powers" Danny said once the doctor let to get everyone.

Dani ran in first wanting to see them before anyone else. "O my gosh their so cute, Jake and Lily are so adorable. She said looking over at them.

Without them realizing it Tucker took a photo. "The twins are born into the Phantom family." Tucker said with a smirk on his face.

"Awe they're sweet." Maddie said grinning.

"Wow little bro, beating me with the kids, I think you guys can wait if you want more." Jazz said laughing.

"Lily and Jake Fenton, born on October twenty fifth, healthy condition." The doctor said to a nurse who was writing it down.

Lily had light lavender eye color, while Jake had a light sky baby blue color. Both their eyes flickered green when they saw both their parents next to each other.

"Just what I thought, a family of ghost." Tucker said laughing.

It was a few days later and the twins were at home and life felt normal, well there way of normal. The always with Sam, Danny, Maddie, Jazz or even Tucker at times. One of them is always watching the babies. Knowing that Vlad would come and take away the kids, or try to they were always watched. At night they had alarms set up which went off to the movement of an ant. They went to bed one night and the alarm went off waking all of them up.

Vlad was in the room smiling and talking to the twins. "Jake and Lilith come with your uncle that'll teach you right from wrong and control those powers right away." As soon as he stopped talking he had five lasers hit him, Sam was getting used to her powers.

"Wait where did the other two come from?" Danny, Sam, Dani and Vlad asked in union.

They all stopped when they heard a few small giggles coming from both of the cribs.

"Great they're getting there powers early." Danny and Sam said excited but worried.

"They can learn to control it with me as their guardian, they can get everything they wanted." Vlad said with an evil grin on his face.

"You couldn't raise me, what makes you think you can raise two kids." Dani yelled with a Ecto Beam hitting Vlad at the same time.

"Well this does." Vlad said as he made clones to grab the kids.

They went to go shoot but the clones had already grabbed Jake and Lily and they're not risking hitting their own kids.

"Vlad why couldn't you just have your own kids." Sam said still ready to shoot.

"Like I said before I have no one to have kids with." Vlad said the he disappeared.

** Yeah I finished two more Chapters! Like I said in my last Chapter sorry if the next two are slower finals are coming for me. Projects, sport and all that lovely school stuff. Well anyways write me a review . Or not I mean you don't have to. Well anyways, thanks for reading so far. **


	16. The Second Plan

**The second plan**

It was only about six in the morning and the whole town of Amity Park knew the high school parents had their kids were kidnapped. Maddie, Jack, Tucker and Jazz were all thinking of a plan. The town was waiting for Phantom to help and fly by, but he never did. "_The ghost boy isn't in Amity Park the town" thought quietly._

"He'll probably have his ghost shield up, knowing will trying to get back the twins." Tucker said looking down.

"What if he's not there?" Dani said concentrating hard on Sam and Danny. "Remember I was made in Colorado so no one knew about me, what if he took them there, instead of Wisconsin."

"We'll have to split up then." Danny said softly.

"Who will go with who then and if we have two groups both need a halfa?" Sam said looking to Danny than Danielle.

"Let's see there's me, Mom, Dad, Danny, Dani, Sam, and Tucker, so seven us here." Jazz said trying to pair with groups.

"Hey what about us." Came a voice behind Danny.

Danny turned around and saw that Skulker, Walker, Ember, Desiree, Kitty, Johnny thirteen and even Wulf were on standing there.

"You guys are willing to help me get my kids back?" Danny asked a bit shocked.

"Well let's just say when we have kids they need some halfa to catch." Skulker said with a grin.

"Now that's there fourteen of us we can now split seven and seven." Jazz said with a small grin.

"Who goes with who and how will we sort this out." Maddie said pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Tucker, Sam, Wulf, Skulker, Walker, and Ember will go with me." Danny said looking over at the others.

"So then Dani, Desiree, Johnny, Kitty, Mom and Dad, will go with me. Jazz said looking over at everyone.

"Alright then which should we go to." Tucker said looking around at everyone.

"Dani, since you know where Vlad's hideout is in Colorado you guys will go there. My group will head to Wisconsin and look for Vlad there, we'll call if we find anything." Danny said looking at Dani.

"Well what's the plan then?" Skulker asked eyeing the young halfas.

"So we know Vlad probably won't have a ghost shield up and that the kids will be hidden and probably watch with cameras all over, and he'll be expecting Danny, Tucker and I and probably Jazz. Sam said looking at Danny.

"So then we have to be invisible when we get there and we have to be able to sneak in and take Lily and Jake without him noticing us." Ember said loudly.

"Alright and whoever finds Vlad make sure to call the rest of the team. And we'll be there as quick as we can." Maddie said without looking up.

"Everyone let's get ready to go." Tucker said with a smirk.  
*****

It was only an hour later and everyone was ready to go. Jazz's team was heading to Colorado at five, while Danny's team headed to Wisconsin at seven. They were all up by four thirty and were telling them to call if they Vlad was there. They should make it to the mansions or cave or wherever it was at the same time.

It was about eight when Jazz's team made it to Vlad's hideout. He was just getting out of the car with to baby carriers. He was humming to himself unaware that there was anyone watching him. Jazz got her phone out and told Danny that Vlad was in Colorado. Within twenty minutes Danny's team have arrived in the Fenton Jets. Once they saw them they drove back to the small town and talked about the official plan on how to get the kids.

"Skulker you and the rest of the ghost will turn invisible so he thinks it's only us." Danny said nodding his head to Sam and Tucker. "Then I'll stall him while you grab Sam and take her inside to get Jake and Lily. Then once Sam gets them Jazz I'll need you to take them back to my house." Danny said with bravery in his voice.

"What do we do?" Maddie and Jack asked in excitement.

"You have to get Vlad to come out side and lock him out so we can get Vlad's' attention away from his house." Tucker told them while searching something on his PDA.

"What about us?" Skulker demanded.

"You guys want to get some pay back on Vlad?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Alright everyone clear with the plan, also Tucker shut down the alarm system on his house." Danny said heading back outside.

"Danny wait." Sam said grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked thinking she was changing her mind.

Sam leaned in and gave him a kiss, "be careful will you?" Sam said with a small smirk.

Danny nodded and grabbed Sam's hand and ran out.

** So I finally got another chapter up. Yeah I know I have been really slow at posting, sorry. I'm pretty much done with this story and I am bored with doing endings. Yes there will be two more chapters after this the last one will probably be short. Leave reviews for this chapter and I have a surprise at the end, not in the story but it'll be there. Thanks to anyone reading this much I love you guys for that. Well continue to the next chapter.**


	17. Ready Set Go

Ready, Set, Go!

The plan went right into action after they talked it out. Danny, Dani, and the rest of the ghost went invisible, Sam was taken inside right when Maddie rang the doorbell. Jack was turned invisible and hidden with the rest of the ghost. Dani was with Maddie acting like she wanted him to raise her instead. While Danny was invisible he went inside with Sam to find the kids. It didn't take that long since the house here was more normal size then an actual mansion. There of course was a secret layer, connected to another room. The other room needed a thumb print to be entered. Danny was getting annoyed and phased into the other room and grabbed Lily and Jake who were crying. Sam grabbed Jake and Danny had Lily in one arm and Sam in the other. When they got back outside Jake and Lily were handed to Jazz who got in the car and drove off without Vlad realizing it.

Once she was out of sight Danny told "everyone on his count to attack Vlad at the same time, and watch out for Maddie and Dani. Everyone ready?" Danny said confidently.

"Alright, Ready, Set, Go" Tucker yelled as all the ghost turned visible and surrounded Vlad.

"Well Daniel, this is one of the best plans I think you and your friends planned, but I don't think your parents were accepting this." Vlad said as he turned into Plasmas.

"We already knew, how you keep that kind of secret Vladdy can. Jack said with a sad look on his face.

"Can we stop the talking and start the butt whooping everyone came for." Dani said shooting an Ecto Ray at Vlad.

Sam, Maddie, Jack and Tucker shot an Ecto ray at some of the clones Vlad made, while the others got the other ghost.

"Skulker I thought we worked together." One of the clones said to Skulker while firing back a Laser.

"We did, but my kids will need a new person to hunt." Skulker said with a grin as he got rid of the clone,

"Daniel why don't you just come live in Wisconsin with me and your girlfriend and three kids can live with us. Then you'll have someone to teach them how to raise them correctly." Vlad said with an evil smirk.

"I am so done with this!" Danny yelled. "I will not live with you. **NEVER**!" Danny yelled as a ghostly wail came with it.

The other ghost covered their ears while Tucker grabbed the Fenton Thermos and capture Vlad.

"If you don't mind I'll take that to the prison with me, he'll enjoy it there." Walker said with a smirk.

"Thanks" Danny said looking around still shocked that all the ghost helped him. "Thanks for helping me, you guys really do have a heart still in there."

"Don't think will go easy on you or your kids, just wait for mine. Skulker said nodding over to Ember.

"I thought you said not to tell them!" Ember said looking at the ground.

"Oh great well we will be heading back to the ghost zone." See you later, ghost child." Skulker said with a grin as they flew off.

"Come on let's get back to Amity." Sam said helping Danny up.

"I was still on the ground, great." Danny said with his usual grumpy attitude.

"Dad cheer up will you." Dani told Danny and gave a playful punch.

Everyone piled into the R.V. _thank god_ _can fit so many people, Danny thought to himself. _Within the first fifteen minutes of the drive the kids have all fallen asleep. Danny and Tucker on one side, while Sam and Dani on the other. Since Dani and Sam had fallen asleep Tucker snapped a photo and smirked. _One fight and their out. _Tucker thought to himself with a grin on his face as he fell asleep.

It was almost four in the afternoon when they showed up to Danny's house. Jazz was their trying to keep Lily and Jake clam but all they did was cry. Sam took them from Jazz and told her not to worry they're probably hungry, as she went upstairs to feed them.

"You guys breast feed?" Maddie and Jazz asked Danny at the same time.

"Sam does, but yeah that's how we get them quiet for now." Danny sighed.

"Dad can you carry me up stairs?" Dani asked with her puppy eye look.

"Yeah, I'll be right back mom and dad." Danny said as he picked up Dani and carried her to her room.

"You know they grown so much since they found out Danielle was their kid." Maddie said with a small smile.

"Hey it's good for them I mean they only have this last year of high school and Danny is going to get a job." Jack said with a booming voice.

"Hopefully he can handle it." Maddie said tiredly.

"You guys want some food!" Tucker yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure and try not to yell, there's four people sleeping last thing we need is one grouchy. Danny said with a grin. _Life is pretty amazing with kids. _

**So this is the official end of the story. Thanks for reading, I might post another chapter with like a year or two later, still deciding on that, but it'll probably be a yes. Anyway what you guys think? Hopefully everyone liked it, sorry if it's not the way you wanted it. Anyways the surprise I was going to tell you guys is that I already have a new plan for a story so I will be posting a new story soon, or in a long time, depends on my free time. But thanks guys for reviewing and reading and all that stuff, see yeah in the next story I hope.**


	18. A Few Years Later

A Few years later.

It's been a few years since Danny and Sam had Jack and Lily and took in Dani. Dani who is now fifteen gets to go to Casper high and her teacher is Mr. Lancer! Exciting for her right? Well anyways the twins are being trained to control their powers but it's not working much since they're only three years old. They can talk and Dani did teach them how to go invisible so now it's hide and seek all the time. They can now talk to and they did get their own rooms, for their own personality, which honestly isn't much different. Danny and Sam had finished high school and now Danny works with Tucker at the mayor hall and Sam works from home. Skulker's kids had been born and now his two sons are the next hunter in lines. Danny and Sam both got a tattoo on their arm saying each other names and under that their kids. Jazz got engaged and will soon be married, Maddie and Jack stop by to baby sit and love to watch Dani, Lily, and Jake. Even though Dani can babysit them, sometimes it's better with Maddie, last time Dani babysit she taught them how to turn invisible. The whole town finally found out Fenton and Phantom were the same person and that the kids had ghost powers to. Life is going positive for them. The most shocking thing is Sam's parents stopped by and apologized to the whole family and Ida came wanting to see her great grandchildren. The ghost still do attack and try to take Phantom, but of course nothing ever happens. Guess who is the other newer couple in Amity? Valerie and Tucker! They finally decided to date and now it's been a whole year! What else is there to say, everything is going the way it should.

**So here is the few years later, yeah not a lot but hey still a good ending. I do have another story plot in my mind but it'll take a while to post since the ideas are still edgy. Anyways I love you guys who read this, thanks for reviews and I hope you read the next story whenever I post it. **


End file.
